


Gombóc

by nayrria



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dog Sittng, Fluff, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Adam nyári munkája a kutyasétáltatás. Aziraphale és Crowley átvállalják a dolgot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gombóc

Aziraphale-nek voltak zseniális ötletei, és voltak kevésbé zseniálisak. Mondani sem kellett, hogy a kutyasétáltatás nem tartozott a legjobbak közé.

Nem a kutyákkal volt a baj.

Crowley-val volt a baj.

Nem véletlen tartott otthon növényeket. A növények a viselkedése miatt rettegték, a kutyák a szagát nem bírták. Évezredek óta sem foszlott le róla a pokol nyomasztó, kénes bűze, amitől minden valamirevaló jószág fejvesztve menekült.

Pokolkutyákat meg ritkán kell sétáltatni.

Crowley három láb távolságról figyelte Aziraphale-t, és az aprótermetű zsemleszínű keveréket.

– Ne légy ilyen… – Aziraphale kereste a szavakat, és ahogy megtorpant, a póráza végén futó kutya megdermedt. Szembefordult Crowley-val, és a levegőbe szimatolt.

– Milyen, angyal? Milyen vagyok? Pokoli?

– Te is tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam – felelte Aziraphale, és megrángatta a pórázt. A kutya rá sem hederített. – Adam már vár minket. Nem okozhatunk neki csalódást.

– Végül is ő az Antikrisztus, nem?

– Nem, de ha már volt olyan kedves, hogy megengedte, hogy elkísérjük ebben a csodás időpontban, akkor az a legkevesebb, hogy nem hagyjuk egyedül.

– Hétfő hajnal van, angyal – morogta Crowley. Az utca vége felé intett, ahol az Antikrisztus éppen egy lánnyal csókolózott a fák alatt. – Szerintem van társasága.

– De azt mondta…

– Igen, tudom. Azt mondta, hogy vigyük el sétálni Gombócot. Gombóc sétáltatása a nyári munkája. Az ember apja szerint ez építi a személyiséget.

– Akkor mi most lehetőséget biztosítunk rá, hogy rosszul viselkedjen? Pedig olyan szépen kérte! – Aziraphale egészen belesápadt a bánatba.

Crowley sóhajtott.

– Ha végzünk, megkísérthetlek egy francia palacsintával? – kérdezte. Nem, nem sajnálta meg az angyalt. Csak éppen kihasználta a kínálkozó lehetőségeket.


End file.
